Nowhere to stay
by Tyra004
Summary: When Viktor stands without a place to stay for a week, Jayce offers to help him out. What will happen when the the two advesaries are forced to spend 6 days together? Jayce/Viktor
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

"What do you mean my booking's been canceled?!". A familiar voice caught Jayce' attention, he would recognize the zaunite inventors voice anywhere, not least of all due to his accent, which had a tendency to get thicker when he got angry. Right now it was almost hard to understand what he was saying.

"And what am I supposed to do then? Find another hotel? No other hotels with spare rooms!". Jayce frowned and looked towards the voice. Viktor was standing a few meters away and had just closed his phone. His face was, as always, covered by his metallic mask, but even without facial expressions, it wasn't hard to tell that he was furious. Jayce began to walk towards him. They were at a big, weeklong, convention for new hextech and scientific inventions held in Demacia.

"Having trouble?" he asked. Viktor turned his bright yellow gaze towards him.

"Jayce" he said, sounding like it was some sort of insult. Jayce would never admit it, but he quite liked the way Viktor's accent made his name sound.

"Viktor" Jayce said and nodded at him, "You sounded like you were having trouble?"

Viktor's unmoving metal face stared at him, "I am not".

Jayce didn't look convinced, "Really? 'cause it sounded like you're in need of a place to stay"

"What's it to you?" came Viktor's angry reply.

Jayce shrugged "It's a long time to be without a roof" he said, "If you plan to stay for the whole convention that is".

"Hoping to be rid of me sooner?".

"On the contrary, I'm accommodated in a rather big suite with plenty of room, if you need somewhere to be, I'm willing to share, if you ask nicely" Jayce said with a grin.

Viktor was quite for a few seconds, then, "I would rather sleep on the street, I'll find something myself".

Jayce shrugged, "Suit yourself, however should you change your mind, here" he pulled a card out of his pocket and gave it to Viktor, "It's the address for my hotel, my room number's 217".

Viktor stared at him, face unreadable, and then angrily tucked the card out of his hand. He turned on his heels and walked off.

Jayce looked after him and shook his head slightly, then he turned his attention back to the convention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

It was raining heavily the next evening and Jayce sat in his hotel room looking out the window. He caught himself wondering if Viktor had found somewhere to stay.

There was a knock on the door.

Jayce looked towards it and furrowed his brows, who could it be at this hour? He went over and opened it.

In the doorway stood Viktor, he was completely soaked. All his clothes were drenched and clung to his skin and metal and he was shivering noticeable.

Jayce quickly stepped aside to let him in, "Viktor, come in".

Viktor entered the room, without looking at him or speaking. Jayce closed the door behind him, "You look cold" he said concerned, "Why don't you get out of those wet clothes? I have some extra you can wear, and a towel so you can get dry" he said and went to get a towel.

Viktor grumbled unhappily, ".. I don't need your clothes".

"Suit yourself" Jayce shrugged and threw the towel towards him, "You should get dry anyway".

Viktor caught the towel and took off his wet cape. The cape was followed by his mask, allowing him to dry his hair. Jayce couldn't help looking curiously at Viktor, he had never seen the man without his mask. He was surprised to see how much of his face remained human. Everything except the eyes, ears and parts of the jaw were still covered by skin. Another thing he hadn't expected was how handsome Viktor was and how neat the transition from flesh to steel was. He had never much liked the mask, but the face beneath turned out to be both fascinating and captivating to watch.

He had a lighter stripe in his dark hair, that Jayce found to be both adorable and strikingly handsome. His features were even and attractive, the metal parts adding an exotic and slightly dangerous look. The most fascinating thing, however, were the eyes. Two glowing, yellow orbs sat in a part of the face that was otherwise human to look at. They cast a weak light over his other features, and the effect was almost enchanting. Jayce could have stared at it for days.

Once done with drying his hair, Viktor began taking off his metal suit, drawing Jayce's attention towards his body. The shoulder with the third arm attached came off first and he carefully placed it on the floor. It was followed by his breastplate, arm pieces and leg armor. Jayce watched in fascination, as metal peeled off leaving Viktor standing very human in a pair of dark grey pants and a long-sleeved, black shirt, both completely soaked. The only thing giving away his inhuman nature was his right arm and leg. They were still metal, and Jayce knew they had been entirely replaced many years ago.

Viktor looked up and caught him staring and their eyes met briefly, before Jayce looked away and cleared his throat.

"You sure you don't wanna borrow some clothes?" Jayce said, "You'll get sick if you keep that on".

Viktor grumbled unhappily and looked down at himself, "... fine" he said with an annoyed glare at Jayce.

Jayce nodded and went to find him something to wear. In the meantime Viktor began to undress. When Jayce returned he was standing in his boxers looking slightly uncomfortable and very cold. Jayce threw him the clothes, a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans, and studied him while he got dressed. He tried not to be too obvious this time.

Once again the smoothness of the change from flesh to steel took him by surprise. He had always expected the join to look monstrous and grotesque, but there was something almost beautiful about the way his new limbs fit with the rest of his body. It looked more like a work of art than anything else. Jayce found himself stunned by the amount of effort he knew such delicate work required. Besides the leg and arm, his spine was encased in metal, but otherwise his upper body seemed to be untouched. Jayce stared. He had never before thought of the Machine Herald as attractive, but he was, very much so. Jayce view was, much to hiss dismay, interrupted by a white T-shirt.

"What are you staring at?" Viktor asked, suspicion filling his voice.

Jayce blinked and looked at his face, "I just hadn't expected you to still be this ... human" he answered honestly.

Viktor gave him an annoyed look, "I won't be for long" he said firmly. Jayce frowned at this, for unknown reasons the thought of Viktor loosing the last of his humanity bothered him.

"You could stop here, you know ... You've already made more hextech augmentations than anybody could ever have imagined ..."

"I am not done!" Viktor exclaimed frustrated, "Why would I stop now, before reaching my full potential? while still being riddled with weakness and flaws?".

Jayce sighed heavily, "There are good things to be had from your human body, it's not all bad".

"Name a single thing not worth changing" he challenged.

"The feeling of skin against skin" Jayce answered without thinking, "You can't have that, if you're completely made of metal".

"And why would I care about that?" he answered annoyed.

"Well, if you ever get a-".

Viktor interrupted, "There's no need discussing this! We'll never agree" he said frustrated.

Jayce grinned, "Just because you know I'm right".

Viktor made an annoyed sound, ".. Just show me where I can sleep".

"I'm afraid there's only the one bed" Jayce said, not mentioning that the small couch could pull out to a bed, "But I think there's plenty of room for two". Viktor didn't look very happy with this, but then shrugged and laid down as far to one side as he could.

"Good night".

Jayce smiled slightly, turned off the lights and laid down next to him, "Good night, Viktor".


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3**

"And then she said 'we can be made as good as humans'! Can you believe that? As good as!" Viktor sat on the double bed raging, "I don't make anything as good as humans, I make it better! I make perfection, .. as good as humans .. pah" he huffed annoyed, "And the worst thing is, she acted like she was helping!".

Jayce grinned, he was sitting in a soft chair opposite Viktor, and had been listening to his raging for the last ten minutes. It had been quite enjoyable. He could listen to Viktor's voice all day.

"She probably thought you were on the same side" He said, feeling he needed to add something to the conversation.

"Well, we are not! Have you seen her, Jayce? She's nothing but a poor imitation of human, I don't imitate humans, I improve!" He said angrily, "And she sounds uncanny, how am I supposed to convince anyone to join my evolution, when Orianna is standing as the perfect example of everything you don't want to be?" he continued annoyed.

Jayce grinned, "I hardly think she meant it that way" he said, "Besides, I'm not sure it's such a bad thing that people don't join in your evolution".

Viktor made a frustrated sound, "Why am I even discussing this with you? You're as bad as she is!".

"Aw, you don't mean that" Jayce replied with a teasing grin.

Viktor glared at him.

"Hey, at least I know I'm not helping".

Viktor made an annoyed sound, Jayce smiled at him. Viktor sighed, "And you didn't scare half my audience away, I'll consider that a plus".

Jayce sent him his most charming smile, "See, we're as good as friends".

A strange expression flickered across Viktor's face, but it was gone too quickly for Jayce to read it. He turned his face away and huffed, "I hardly think you could call us that".

"Ok, maybe not friends, but ..." He thought for a moment, "We could be frienemies" he then said with a grin.

This made Viktor laugh, "That's not a word".

"Sure it is, it means you're friends, and enemies at the same time" Jayce answered.

Viktor shook his head, "And how would that work?" he asked, still sounding amused.

"You are on friendly terms, even though you disagree strongly about some things or consider yourself rivals" Jayce explained.

Viktor gave this some thought, "No, I don't think that applies to us".

"We could" Jayce offered while looking searchingly at Viktor.

Viktor raised an eyebrow, "You want us to be .. _frienemies_?" he asked.

Jayce nodded, "Why not?"

"Well, first off all, I don't like you" Viktor replied and shook his head slightly, "And you don't like me either".

"Of course you like me, how could you not?" Jayce asked with a grin.

Viktor sighed, "Do you want a list?"

"Can't be a long list" Jayce answered.

"You're annoying, arrogant, in opposition to everything I stand for, impervious to reason, -".

"Charming, handsome, smart" Jayce continued the list, hiding the unpleasant sensation Viktor's words gave him with a smirk.

Viktor snorted at this and looked away, surprisingly he didn't come with an answer, he merely stood up and announced, "I'm going to bed".

Jayce watched him in confusion as he got ready for bed. As Viktor laid down on his side of the bed, Jayce got up and began his own preparations. Shortly thereafter he crept into bed next to Viktor and quickly fell asleep.

Jayce awoke. The feeling of cold and weight against his bare chest drew his attention. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes and looked around. Even though it was still dark out, there were enough light for him to make out Viktor's form pressed against this own. Somehow he and Viktor had ended up entangled in the middle of the bed instead of being on their separate sides. At the moment the Machine Herald was resting his head and arm on Jayce's chest, the cold sensation originating from his metal limb.

The situation brought a slight smile to Jayce's lips. He found that he rather liked the feeling of Viktor's body against his own as well as the scent of the other man. He felt an overwhelming urge to pull the cyborg closer, but he didn't want to risk waking him.

Jayce sighed softly, he probably should wake Viktor, he wouldn't appreciate being in this situation, and Jayce shouldn't take advantage of him being asleep. Just as he thought the thought Viktor mumbled in his sleep and shuffled closer to him. Jayce felt his heart beat a little faster at Viktor's movement, whether it was fear of him waking or excitement at getting closer to him, he wasn't sure. It might be a little bit of both.

The new position made Jayce able to feel Viktor's breath against his skin and it sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to pull him close, to press their bodies together, to kiss him, to have him. What he had thought of as nothing more than mild interest was rapidly turning out to be much more. He really ought to move away.

The rhythm of Viktor's breathing changed, making Jayce glance down at him. His blue eyes met Viktor's glowing optics, he was looking up at him with a groggy and slightly confused expression. Confusion turned to understanding and then horror. He quickly pushed himself away from Jayce, looking very flustered.

"J-Jayce?" he asked shakily.

Jayce gave him an assessing look then grinned, "Who else?".

Viktor furrowed his brows, "I-I didn't mean ... Why were ..." he hesitated and then seemed to change his mind about what to say, "..What time is it?".

Jayce looked at Viktor, he had expected more anger and less flustered discomfort, and tried to decide whether this was a good or a bad thing.

"It's still late I think" he answered Viktor's question, "plenty of time to sleep".

Viktor nodded and sent him a weird look he couldn't quite decipher.

"Uhm so .." Jayce said awkwardly, "I'll do that ...".

Viktor nodded again and looked away.

"Unless of course you'd want to ..." Jayce said uncertainty filling his voice and a blush coloring his cheeks. He wasn't used to feeling this insecure, usually he had no trouble finding the right words to say or saying them, but suddenly he had no idea what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, but not how to do it nor if it would be worth the risk. At the moment it didn't feel that way.

Viktor first seem confused then as understanding dawned flustered and shocked. He opened his mouth to answer, then apparently changed his mind and turned his back to Jayce without a word. Jayce sighed quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4**

"You're late" an accusing and slightly slurred voice said the moment Jayce entered the room.

"I was having dinner with Heimerdinger, did I make you worry?" Jayce asked with a raised eyebrow. Viktor was looking at him from his sitting place in one of the rooms soft chairs.

"No!" Viktor replied angrily and turned his face away.

"Sorry, had I known you'd be worried I'd have told you beforehand" Jayce said with an apologetic smile.

"Wasn't worried" Viktor insisted stubbornly.

"Really?" Jayce said while stepping closer, not sounding convinced, "Wait, have you been drinking?" he asked, furrowing his brows as he noticed the half empty bottle on the table next to Viktor.

"I can drink if I want" Viktor replied defiantly, responding to the disapproval in Jayce's voice.

"I would prefer if you didn't get drunk in my hotel room" Jayce said watching him while frowning.

"I'm not drunk" Viktor declared, slurring the words.

Jayce looked from him to the bottle, then back again.

"... not much, it's your fault anyways" Viktor said accusingly.

"My fault?" Jayce asked confused.

"Yes"

"How can it be my fault?"

Viktor sent him an annoyed look, "If you hadn't ... hadn't .." he trailed off and seemed unsure of what to say.

"If I hadn't what?" Jayce asked curiously.

Viktor sent him another annoyed look and then looked away, "Nothing".

"No, tell me?" Jayce requested and took a step closer.

Viktor huffed annoyed and tried to stand up, but he miscalculated his movements and ended up tumbling into Jayce instead. Jayce quickly reached out to support him so he didn't fall over.

"Not drunk at all?" Jayce said with a smirk, as Viktor leant heavily on him. Viktor grumbled and pushed himself away from Jayce once again loosing balance and stumbling.

"Hey, look out" Jayce said with a small grin as he steadied Viktor "Maybe you should go lie down".

Viktor glared annoyed at Jayce, ".. I don't need to lie down" he said but he kept leaning against him.

"Aha" Jayce looked him over and decided that he probably should get him to bed despite his protests.

"Not drunk... leg is just acting up" he muttered annoyed as Jayce moved him to the bed.

"If you say so, at least sit down for a while" Jayce said with a concerned look and pushed him gently down on the bed. Viktor was still clinging to Jayce, and as he was pushed down he pulled Jayce with him. Jayce toppled him, so they ended up lying on the bed, Jayce on top of Viktor.

Jayce felt his face getting flushed when he was suddenly on top of Viktor. He looked down and saw Viktor's former expression of annoyance change into something else, something he couldn't quite read. Their eyes met and Jayce felt his heart begin to beat faster as he grew more and more aware of how they were pressed together. He cleared his throat and tried to roll off of him, but Viktor was still holding on to him.

Jayce looked at him with a questioning look and tried to move away again, Viktor frowned and tightened his grip.

"Fine, I won't move then" he said with a small grin, he had no problem with the position they were in. He enjoyed the feeling of Viktor beneath him, his firm figure radiating warmth and their bodies pressed so close together that he could feel the others heartbeat.

While Jayce was engulfed in the sensation of the other man, Viktor shifted his grip and placed his human hand at the back of Jayce's head and ran it through his hair causing Jayce to smile. Viktor looked up at him with a searching look and Jayce returned it questioningly making Viktor frown slightly, then he used the grip he had in Jayce hair to pull his head down towards his own. Their lips met in a kiss, which Jayce quickly deepened.

Jayce pushed him down and returned the kiss eagerly. It felt amazing. Simply amazing. Jayce sighed contentedly against Viktor's mouth and ran his tongue over his lips. Viktor opened his mouth and their tongues met twisting around each other.

For a long while they just lay on the bed kissing. Jayce considered saying something many times, ask how this had happened or what Viktor was feeling, but he was afraid that any words on his part would ruin the moment and turn everything back to how it had been before. He couldn't help wondering how much of this were caused by the alcohol and if Viktor would regret it once he was sober again.

His thoughts were interrupted when Viktor slipped a hand up under his shirt. Jayce moaned slightly as Viktor caressed his back. He moved his head and began placing soft kisses down the Machine Herald's neck, making him moan. Jayce really liked that sound, it made him feel all fiery inside. He began nibbling the skin carefully between kisses and Viktor moaned again. At the same time he began eagerly opening Jayce's shirt. Jayce helped him get it off before opening up Viktor's shirt, he was eager to feel skin against skin, and it seemed Viktor was as well.

Soon they were both laying shirtless, Jayce still on top. Jayce felt oddly self-conscious as Viktor's glowing optics flickered over his body. Not that he had anything to worry about, he knew he looked stunning, but still, he had an unreasonable fear that Viktor might not agree.

"Wow .." Viktor muttered and Jayce grinned relieved, it seemed his fear really had been without reason.

Suddenly Viktor flipped them over and Jayce were now beneath him. He smirked down at him and Jayce felt his face warm up at Viktor's expression, it was filled with warmth and intent. Viktor licked his lips after once again letting his optics dart all over Jayce body, then he leaned down and began kissing his throat and neck. Jayce felt a jolt of electricity move through him at the contact and he couldn't help moaning. Viktor hummed in satisfaction and began rubbing his leg between Jayce's thighs and against his growing erection. Jayce moaned again.

Viktor pressed their lips together in a new, intense, kiss. Jayce sighed happily enjoying the kiss, and willingly opened his mouth to let Viktor's tongue in. The amazing mix of alcohol and Viktor were all over his tastebuds and he wasn't sure he had ever tasted anything better. Alcohol. The significance of this particular taste finally reached his mind and he broke the kiss. Viktor was drunk. And while drunk Viktor certainly seemed to enjoy the situation, Jayce wasn't sure sober Viktor would agree to it. He sighed slightly, earning him a confused look from Viktor.

"Viktor?" Jayce asked softly.

"Mh?" Viktor tilted his head slightly and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"You're drunk" Jayce declared.

"Mh?" Viktor said again still looking puzzled.

Jayce sighed, "Maybe we shouldn't ... are you sure you want this?"

First Viktor simply looked confused, then it seemed understanding dawned and his face closed off, becoming unreadable.

"You don't want this" he stated.

"What? no, I .. of course I want this, I just need to be sure you do as well" Jayce hurried to explain, but Viktor didn't seem to be hearing him.

"First you act all .. " he made a frustrated sound and continued, his voice angry and slurred and the words coming a bit too fast "You act like you want, but then you are gone all day, when you return you seem to ... but I must've been reading you wrong, 'cause suddenly you don't". He rolled down and turned his back on him.

Jayce reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, "Viktor, please hear me out".

"Go away Jayce" he said, sounding annoyed.

Jayce sighed heavily, "We'll talk about this when you're sober enough to listen" he said and removed his hand. The only response from Viktor was an angry "Hrmpf".

Jayce sighed again, it seemed he had been right, talking had ruined the moment. Hopefully Viktor wouldn't be too mad at him in the morning. Hopefully Viktor really did like him and this evening hadn't just been alcohol and loneliness. Hopefully leaving it now and picking it up tomorrow would be the best course of actions.

Tired and worried Jayce went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5**

Viktor was maintaining his leg. He had taken it off and was now cleaning out the small parts. He had the most sexy and concentrated look when he worked, and Jayce simply adored it. Over the last couple of days he had discovered that this was a daily ritual. Usually he would get up, brush his teeth and get ready for the day while Viktor looked after his equipment. Today, however, he was able to focus entirely on watching Viktor. The reason being that he was still in bed, pretending to be asleep.

Viktor put his leg back in place and began working on his arm instead. His expression was one of absolute concentration, paying full attention to every little part of his hextech augmentation. it was this intense attention to details that got Jayce the most when he watched Viktor. If Viktor paid the same amount of attention to all his inventions it was no wonder they were so ingenious.

While Jayce watched from his position on the bed he considered how to approach the topic of last night. He needed to discuss it with Viktor, but he wasn't sure how Viktor would react to such a conversation. He hadn't quite mustered up the courage to find out yet and this was the main reason he was pretending to sleep. It was only a bonus that it gave him the opportunity to watch Viktor work.

When Viktor was done with his arm, he put on his mask, stood up and prepared to leave, not as much as glancing at Jayce to acknowledge his presence in the room.

"Hey Viktor" Jayce said, just as he reached the door. Viktor froze.

"Yes?". His voice sent shivers of nervousness and electric tingles through him.

"We should talk" Jayce said trying to sound calm.

"What about?" Viktor asked, still not turning around. His voice was devoid of emotion and that amplified it's metallic sound and made Jayce unable to read anything from it.

"... last night".

"What is there to talk about? I was drunk, I am sorry" his voice as emotionless and metallic as before.

"You're sorry? What are you apologizing for?" Jayce asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. This made Viktor turn his body slightly towards him.

"... For getting drunk and .. uhm .." he hesitated, his voice losing a bit of its emotionlessness, and Jayce wished he could see his face, ".. kissing you".

Jayce raised an eyebrow, "Just for kissing me?".

"... and the other stuff too" Viktor mumbled.

Jayce considered him for a moment, then, "No need to apologize, I didn't mind". When Viktor didn't say something right away Jayce continued, "I really didn't, I'm sorry if I gave the wrong impression" he frowned, "And I'm sorry if things went further than you were comfortable with ... or well, if you didn't want anything to happen at all or ..." he trailed off, not entirely sure what he wanted to say.

"You didn't mind?" Viktor said, his voice now sounding somehow odd.

Jayce shook his head and looked searchingly at Viktor, ".. This would be easier if you took of your mask".

"I .. no, why didn't you mind?" Viktor said as he shook his head.

Jayce grinned nervously, "Why do you think I didn't mind?".

Viktor was quiet for a moment before speaking ".. tell me".

"Not before you take off your mask so I can see your face" Jayce answered.

Viktor made an annoyed sound and stared at him for a few seconds before sighing heavily and taking off the metal mask, revealing his face. Even though it wasn't the first time Jayce saw it, he still couldn't help himself from staring, especially since Viktor had gone the loveliest shade of pink and looked adorably flustered.

"Now answer my question" Viktor demanded.

"Why I didn't mind?" Jayce asked and Viktor nodded, "Well, obviously because I liked it"

Viktor's face turned even redder and he quickly looked away, "... but you stopped .." he said, brows furrowed and sounding somehow lost.

Jayce got up from the bed and took a step towards Viktor, "Well it's hardly more than a few days since you told me you didn't like me" he paused and looked at Viktor to see if he would response, when he didn't Jayce continued, "So you can understand if I thought you might not actually be interested in ... well sex with me".

Viktor glanced towards him, "You don't like me either" he said defensively.

"Did I ever say that?" Jayce asked tilting his head slightly.

Viktor frowned, "You must have at some point ... besides it doesn't matter whether or not you said it, if it's true".

Jayce sighed and considered Viktor, "I never disliked _you_ , your 'evolution' sure enough and the methods you were willing to use" he paused to consider his next words, but Viktor interrupted.

"What's the difference? If you don't like what I stand for, how can you like me?"

Jayce lips curled into a small smile, "Perhaps I think there is more to you than your ideals, as I was about to say I've always had great respect for your abilities with hextech and I think we could have been friends under different circumstances".

Viktor first looked surprised and then sighed, "But we aren't under different circumstances"

"That's why I suggested frienemies" Jayce said with a grin, making Viktor smile slightly.

"And what will happen when we come to a disagreement where neither of us will bend?"

Jayce stepped over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, if we're smart about it, I'm sure we can make a future with us work ... if that is what you want".

Viktor looked at him and sighed, "... I don't dislike you" he admitted, "and you are ..." he looked away and sighed again, "probably the most handsome man I've ever met".

"I know" Jayce said with a smirk, "Is that a yes to freinemies?".

Viktor shook his head, "That can't be something that really exists" he said with a sigh and a grin, "But we can try that, yes and perhaps more?" he gave Jayce a questioning look, "Unless that was how you act with all your frienemies?".

Jayce grinned, "Only you" he said and gave his cheek an affectionate kiss.

Viktor smiled slightly, "Good, if you actually want this to work you better keep it that way" he said, a possessive tone sneaking into his voice. It made Jayce feel warm, he really liked that tone.

"Mmh, I'll remember that" Jayce said and laid an arm around Viktor, pulling him into a kiss. Viktor returned the kiss willingly and demanding, making it absolutely clear to Jayce that he wanted this as much as he did. It was the kind of kiss that sent his heart racing and cleared his head of anything but Viktor. It was at least as amazing as their kisses yesterday.

Jayce grabbed Viktor and pulled him towards the bed while their lips were still locked together. He pushed him down and broke the kiss panting, "You know, I think we could survive to miss the convention today" he said.

"Yes, I think you are right" Viktor replied, as out of breath as Jayce was.

"I always am" Jayce replied with a grin.

Viktor shook his head but smiled at him, "What do you suggest we do instead?" he asked with a suggestive smirk.

"I have a couple of ideas" Jayce said and began kissing down Viktor's neck, making him moan. This could easily become Jayce's favorite sound.

"I'm looking forward to trying them out" Viktor said between moans and Jayce grinned. He continued placing kisses down to his collarbones, here he ran into an obstacle. Viktor was still wearing both his clothing and metal suit. Curiously he examined it, searching for a way to get it off without damaging any parts.

"This really is quite impressive work" he said as he traced a hand along the divide between two plates. Viktor hummed in agreement and guided his hand to a latch. As soon as Jayce had gotten it up, Viktor led his hand to another. This continued until he was able to take the armor off. "Still, I think I like you better without it" Jayce said, once the Machine Herald was laying only in soft, grey pants and a shirt, "Makes you more accessible" he continued as he began opening the shirt. Once he had access to Viktor's chest, he continued with the kisses.

"Hm, right now I like it better without as well" Viktor answered and sighed in contentment as Jayce touched his chest. The sigh turned into a moan when Jayce found a nibble and sucked it into his mouth. Jayce smiled and began biting it gently, enjoying the sounds he made Viktor make. Feeling and hearing the other man desire his touch aroused him even more than he already was. He continued kissing and nibbling down his stomach and along his waistband. Viktor moaned and squirmed beneath him and Jayce grinned in satisfaction.

Jayce wasn't sure what he wanted the most, to keep teasing Viktor and making him make those wonderful noises for hours or stripping all his clothes off him this instant. Viktor made the choice for him, pulling him up for a deep kiss and then flipping them over in a quick movement. Jayce made a surprised sound and Viktor grinned down at him.

"My turn now" he said and licked his lips. At first he just looked at him with the glowing optics Jayce was beginning to love, then he bent down and placed his lips against Jayce neck. He sucked on his flesh and Jayce moaned. As Viktor sucked Jayce knew this would turn into a hickey. The thought exited him, he liked the idea of being marked by Viktor, his Viktor now. The thought brought a smile to his face and a warm tingling to his stomach.

Viktor stopped sucking and began gently biting the area around the mark, causing Jayce to whimper in pleasure. Viktor laughed close to his ear, a low, satisfied rumbling that sent electric shivers all through his body.

"You sound lovely, Defender" he said and Jayce felt his face heat up, but quickly covered his embarrassment by flipping them over again and pulling Viktor's pants off in one quick movement, surprising a moan out of Viktor.

"So do you, Herald" he said with a smirk and began rubbing himself against Viktor. He could feel his erection through their boxers and it filled him with excitement. He caught his mouth in a deep kiss while at the same time working on getting rid of the last two pieces of clothing between them. Viktor moaned against him and his metal hand pulled at Jayce's boxers in an effort to get them off. Soon they were both laying naked and very hard on the double bed.

Jayce looked down at Viktor, he was a beautiful sight as he lay there, a perfect fusion between metal and man. For a few moments Jayce did nothing but admire the wonderful creature beneath him, then he bend down to kiss him. Viktor returned the kiss and Jayce felt the cold, hard sensation of his left hand in his hair. He enjoyed the caress and smiled through the kiss.

When they broke the kiss to get air Jayce reached past Viktor and fished a bottle of lube and a condom out of the drawer in the nightstand. He held it up and smirked down at Viktor, "Looks like I'm on top".

Viktor flushed, but didn't look discontented, "For this time" he said with a small smile. Jayce grinned and began applying the lube. He slipped on the condom and placed himself just outside of Viktor's entrance.

"Ready?" Jayce asked and Viktor nodded eagerly. Jayce smiled and carefully pushed into him. Viktor moaned and began moving against him, urging him to go deeper. Jayce happily obeyed. Being inside Viktor was beyond description. The only word Jayce could find for it was amazing and that hardly seemed to cover it.

Jayce reached down with one hand and began stroking Viktor, while moving in and out of him, making the Machine Herald moan throatily.

Viktor pulled him down to a kiss while Jayce pushed in and out of him and their lips locked. They were both panting and moaning and the first kiss was a brief one, but it was quickly followed by another and another. They continued like this kissing, panting and moaning while Jayce was thrusting and stroking Viktor, until Viktor tightened his grip on Jayce's hair and Jayce felt his breathing grow more labored.

"Oh ... god .. Jayce" he moaned. The sound of his name spoken like that sent Jayce over the edge too and with a few more powerful thrusts he came as well.

For the first few moments after he just lay panting on top of Viktor, feeling more content than he had in a long time, then he gave him a quick kiss, pulled out and got rid of the condom by throwing it in the trashcan near the bed. He turned towards Viktor and watched him with a happy smile and a light feeling in his stomach. Viktor look tired but happy and he returned Jayce smile.

"Mh, we should defiantly do that again" he said, his voice low and filled with satisfaction, and shifted closer to Jayce. Jayce nodded in agreement and put his arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah, we defiantly should".


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6**

Jayce stood at the edge of the small crowd around Viktor's stand at the convention and listened to his new lover talk.

"What I offer to you is power, the power that comes from being the strongest, the best you can be. Power to claim freedom, freedom to go beyond the restraints of your frail bodies, granting you the ability to rise above your peers, never to be weak or hurt again. This is what I can give you. As my acolyte, you'll never be powerless again". Viktor's words were passionate and each sentence was accompanied by animated gestures.

"In one's hand, techmaturgy is a tool. As one's hand, it is liberation!" Viktor ended his speech, receiving applause from the gathered crowd, while Jayce watched him thoughtfully.

Once the speech was done people hung around the stand, talking to Viktor and asking questions while Viktor handed out flyers. Jayce watched from a distance and listened to the conversations. He was surprised by how ... civilized it all seemed. This was not at all how he had imagined the Machine Herald's recruitment of new acolytes. In his mind he had always pictured shady labs and creepy contracts, not a information stall and flyers. When things quieted down a bit, Viktor left the stall and went over to Jayce.

"You've been watching me" he noted, the mask concealing what emotions he might have felt.

Jayce grinned at him, "I have".

Viktor was quiet for a while, then said, "... why have you been watching me?".

Jayce smiled, "I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?"

Viktor looked around, and Jayce wondered if he were concerned to be seen in public with him. He was just about to withdraw his proposal, when Viktor nodded.

"I would love to" he said and Jayce thought he sounded rather pleased.

Half an hour later they were at a small café not too far from the convention. Viktor had taken off his mask and was drinking a chocolate milkshake while Jayce watched in fascination. His own sandwich and orange juice had just arrived, but for now he was content with watching Viktor. His beautiful Viktor, who was looking extremely sexy drinking his milkshake, but then again Viktor would look sexy whatever he did.

Viktor looked up, met his eyes and frowned, "You're not eating".

Jayce grinned slightly and took a bite of his sandwich, "Just watching you".

Viktor gave him an annoyed look and seemed flustered before he turned his attention back to his milkshake.

They sat in content silence while Jayce ate and Viktor drank, until Jayce spoke again.

"Is this how you always do?" he asked thoughtfully.

Viktor gave his milkshake a confused look and then looked questioning at Jayce.

Jayce grinned and shook his head, "I was referring to your recruitment speech earlier" he explained, "Is that how you always do, make a speech, talk with interested people and give out contact information?"

"Mostly" he said and shrugged, "Seems like the most effective way of doing it".

"You never ... 'recruit' anyone not willing?" Jayce said, asking the question that had been on his mind most of the morning.

"Why would I?" Viktor asked, seeming a bit puzzled, "I prefer my acolytes to work for me willingly, anything else would be troublesome, and it's not like there's a shortage of people with sense".

Jayce pondered this for some time, "I suppose that makes sense".

"You thought I went around forcefully replacing meat with hextech?" Viktor asked with a raised eyebrow, "I suppose I could do that, might be better if I wait 'till I have world domination" he continued with a small grin.

Jayce gave him a concerned look, "... world domination?".

"No, no, don't worry" he said with a sigh, "I was merely joking". When Jayce still didn't seem entirely convinced he sent him a reassuring smile.

"You better be" Jayce said with a grin, "It would put a real strain on our relationship, me defeating you at every turn, always standing in your way".

Viktor huffed, "You mean, you fighting a fruitless battle as the last human resistance".

Jayce grinned, "It wouldn't be a fruitless battle if I were the one fighting it" he said.

Viktor shook his head, "It's probably a good thing that we won't find out" he said with a small smile.

Jayce nodded, "It is indeed".

They went back to eating in silence. Jayce continued eating his sandwich while occasionally sneaking in glances at Viktor. The way he tousled his hair around when thinking, or the way he would lick his lips after drinking, everything he did had Jayce enchanted. Jayce thought he could spend hour just watching Viktor. His Viktor. His face split into a grin, he really liked thinking that, it sounded right. He made sure only to glance occasionally though, because Viktor seemed to get flustered and stop his activities whenever he noticed Jayce watching.

Another quick glance at Viktor revealed that Viktor had finished his milkshake and was watching him with a thoughtful expression.

Jayce gave him an inquisitive look, "Something's on your mind?".

"Huh?" Viktor said, as he seemed to be pulled from his thoughts by Jayce's question, "Oh, just thinking" he said.

"What about?".

"Hmm" Viktor look indecisive, "I .. Just something you said".

"What did I say?" Jayce asked curiously, "Probably something clever".

Viktor grinned slightly, "It actually was" he sighed, "... some days ago, you" he furrowed his brows and Jayce thought he looked a bit frustrated, "you talked about ... flesh against flesh".

Jayce grinned, "I did" he said and looked at Viktor, maybe flustered would be a more fitting description than frustrated he thought.

Viktor sighed again and looked away, "I've been thinking about it and ... you might be right".

Jayce nodded, "I know".

Viktor smiled slightly at him, "Yes, of course you do" then he continued, sounding like it cost him a lot of effort to say the next word "I think, I might not replace all my flesh".

Jayce sent him a big smile, "I'm glad" he said, "It really would be a shame, destroying that gorgeous body of yours".

Viktor huffed and his face turned red, but he couldn't hide the smile that lit up his face.

Jayce smiled slightly, it was going to be hard work, getting them to function, but when Viktor smiled like that, there was no doubt it would be worth it.

 **The end**


End file.
